Unit 9 Pluna
Unit 9 Pluna (9号機プラナ Unit 9 Purūna) is a robot girl and member of Nyo Robotics. She is an RP character used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality Unit 9 Pluna has a serious personality. She is also very secret and boastful. History Debut: A New Unit and A New Enemy Unit 9 Pluna made her debut in Osaka when she showed up to help Robo Lass, Unit 6 Meruka, Unit 7 Furuka, and Unit 14 Catorce fight Ulfric Silverblood of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. After Ulfric asked who she was, Prana boasted that she was soon to be his worst nightmare. During the battle with him, she used her Tendril Whip ability on him. After Ulfric had fled the battle, Pluna boasted to Meruka, Furuka, and Catorce that she was glad to see them. After being asked by Robo Lass to join the team, Pluna boasted that it would be splendid to join the team. She then revved up her motorcycle to head to the safe house. Combat Practice Unit 9 Pluna made her next appearance in the safe house in Osaka doing some combat training with Robo Lass. As she listened to Robo Lass tell her to be wary about watching her back in combat in case someone were to grab her helmet tendrils, she boasted to Robo Lass to show off some of her moves. Robo Lass then proceeded to tell Pluna about Major Mandolore and Team IMNW. After hearing about that, Pluna was then impressed when Robo Lass used Wintery Tempest. The two of them then continued to train for the next actual battle. Unexpected Visitor Unit 9 Pluna made her next appearance in the computer room of the safe house. Robo Lass then told Pluna that she was being appointed as the deputy leader of the group. Pluna accepted the position at once. The two of them then continued to look at the files. As they were doing so, a portal to the Interdimensional Rift appeared and Gilgamesh stepped out. As he walked up to them to talk, Robo Lass and Pluna were certainly surprised by his unexpected appearance. Gilgamesh then realized he had misjudged his exit point and headed back through the portal. Robo Lass and Pluna then continued to look at the files. The Bat Invasion Pt. 3: Rescue Unit 2 Ayame Unit 9 Pluna made her next appearance in London with Robo Lass. When the two of them entered the forest, Pluna activated her helmet scanner to search. Her search revealed a fortress belonging to the Mecha Galgen Gang. After Robo Lass started a battle, Pluna used her Tendril Whip on several Mecha-Mobsters. During the battle with them, Robo Lass's staff was destroyed. After the battle, Pluna led FlamingoMask, Robo Lass and Dan Akuma into the fortress. When the group entered the fortress, they came into a large room where Unit 2 Ayame was being held prisoner. After Pluna removed the ropes holding Ayame, it was revealed that the room was a trap. Dan Akuma actually turned out to be Double Bat. When the doors got locked, Robo Lass and FlamingoMask combined their powers to get the doors open. After the group escaped the room, Pluna and Ayame held off Salamander, Gemsler, and Red Bat while FlamingoMask and Robo Lass went higher into the fortress to confront Double Bat and Gevaudan. After the battle, Pluna and Ayame managed to regroup with FlamingoMask and Robo Lass. The group then escaped before the fortress collapsed. Attack of the Mummy Unit 9 Pluna then made her next appearance still in London with Robo Lass. As the two of them were discussing the previous mission, a swarm of scarabs attacked them. The scarab swarm was sent by the mummy member of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters, Ramlot. During the battle, Pluna was wrapped up by Ramlot's Linen Bandage Wrap attack. Later after Catorce and SwanMask showed up to battle, Pluna was then freed from the linen bandages. She then fired her energy beam at Ramlot, doing damage to him. After the battle, she then boasted to SwanMask about whose whip was better, but a look from Robo Lass quickly made Pluna be quiet. After SwanMask had left, Pluna helped Robo Lass deliver the frozen Ramlot to a van from the British Museum. Then Pluna, Robo Lass and Catorce decided to head back to Japan. Menace of the Worm Creature Unit 9 Pluna made her next appearance in Osaka when she, Meruka, and Furuka were told by Robo Lass to go do something while the later recharged her batteries. Later Prana, Meruka, and Furuka then battle entered a battle against a giant worm creature. Durning the battle, Prana used her energy beam attack in combination with radioactive heat beams to destroy the giant worm creature. After the battle, she introduced herself along with Meruka and Furuka to Ben Tennyson. After that, the three units then walked back to the safehouse. Phantom of the Opera? Pluna made her next appearance in Sydney along with Robo Lass and Furuka. While they were there, the three of them decided to investigate the Sydney Opera House. When they were in there, they got attacked by Phantom. During the fight with him, Pluna used her Tendril Whip to stop Phantom's sword cane. Later in the fight, Pluna combined her Energy Beam with Robo Lass's Avalanche and Furuka's Fire Stream. However Phantom used a smoke ball to escape. Course Pluna did manage to stop Phantom's Rose Blossom Dart in the process. Afterwards, Pluna, Robo Lass, and Furuka left the opera house. The Autistic Shadowblood? - SwanMask's Secret Pluna made her next appearance in Algona, Iowa where she along with Robo Lass, FlamingoMask, and Unit 5 Brownie found out from SwanMask that SwanMask was autistic. After hearing what SwanMask had said, Pluna agreed to help if need be. Afterwords, Pluna and Robo Lass decided to head back to Japan to file info about Phantom. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 1: Battle in Reims WIP Wrath of Ramlot: Part 2: Battle in Nuremberg Castle WIP Christmas Party WIP HydraMask's Attack Pluna had a cameo appearance where she determined that IbisMask had a broken leg after a fight with HydraMask. The Lost Unit WIP Unit 5 Brownie Joins Robo Garrison Pluna made her next appearance in Robo Garrison base where she listened to Robo Lass talk about the recent attacks by HydraMask. Pluna then heard a knock on the door of the base. When she opened the door, she saw Brownie standing there. Pluna then invited Brownie to come inside the base when it was revealed that Brownie wished to join Robo Garrison. Pluna was then present when it was decided that Brownie would become the new deputy leader of Robo Garrison. The Vanishing Nyo Robotics Members WIP Abilities *'Motorcycle': Unit 9 Pluna's main mode of transport *'Tendril Whip': Unit 9 Pluna can use her helmet tendrils as whips to damage enemies. *'Helmet Scanner': Unit 9 Pluna activates a scanner that allows her to scan for beings and items from a distance. *'Energy Beam': Unit 9 Pluna fires a beam of green energy from her hands to damage enemies. Trivia * Unit 9 Pluna was first revealed via pictures on Twitter on November 26th 2017. * As Mandolore Shepard was the first active member of WZRP to find out about her, it was decided that he would be the one to use her in RPs. * Unit 9 Pluna has been appointed as the deputy leader of Robo Garrison. However in April 2019, it was decided that she will become the team medic. * FlamingoMask was the first Nocturne that Unit 9 Pluna has met. * Pluna's manufacturing date was on November 26, 2017. * Pluna's name sometimes gets translated as Prana. * A figurine of her can be seen in one of the scenes of the show Tokusatsu Gagaga Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Nyo Robotics Character Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin